love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Nico Yazawa
Nico Yazawa is one of the nine main characters in Love Live!. Despite her childlike stature, she is actually a third year in Otonokizaka High School. Her image color is pink. She is a member of BiBi, a sub-unit under μ's. Background In Season 1 Episode 5, it is discovered that during her first year in high school she started an idol group. However, one by one the members gave up because Nico's goal to become an idol was too much for them and they couldn't keep up. In Season 2 Episode 4, it is revealed she has two younger sisters Cocoro and Cocoa, and a younger brother Cotaro. Personality Normally, Nico has quite an abrasive personality, but when she takes on her alternate personality, she becomes a happy, upbeat character who is always smiling, often saying her catchphrase, "Nico Nico Nii!" (にっこにっこにー), accompanied with a pose. She usually thinks a bit highly of herself but, despite that, she is also caring. A common joke in the series is that she's often ignored by the other members of μ's when she claims that she is the better idol. An example of her trying to make the others believe she is the better idol is in Season 1 Episode 10 when Nico claims that she has a personal chef like Maki and has never cooked before. Kotori falls for the lie unknowingly. However, she accidentally forgot about her lie when it was dinner time, and ended up cooking for everyone to reveal the truth. Nico often gets annoyed with the former student council president, Eli Ayase, for taking away the spotlight from her with her beauty and maturity. She also argues a lot with Maki, since their personalities often clash together. However, they have a good friendship and they actually care about each other. Clubs and Hobbies Nico was the Idol Research Club's president (before she passed on the role to Hanayo) and is interested in fashion. Therefore, she designs the group's outfits with Kotori. Her special skill is hair arrangement. In Season 1 Episode 10, Nico is shown to be a very skilled cook despite saying she has never cooked before. Other Data Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. }} Chronology Season I= |-| Season II = |-| Manga = Trivia *Unlike the rest of μ's, she wears a pink cardigan on top of her school uniform's shirt, and under her winter uniform's blazer. *Before the anime aired, Nico wore her hair in low ponytails, similar to Nozomi, and had longer hair. *In Japanese, the onomatopoeia for smile is . *In , Nico's first name is equivalent to being read as the number "25". **The number "25" is often seen on items, such as Nico's wristband and Cotaro's shirt, as well as meat (Niku) at a price of 2525 yen as a reference to Nico's first name while the number "25252" refers to her catchphrase. *In the anime, Nico is the only member of μ's Maki addresses with honorifics, specifically "Nico-chan". *Nico was the only member of μ's who was never shown as a child until the 2018 April's Fools Event in the Love Live! School idol festival mobile game. *Nico predicted that her chest could grow 3 cm more. Therefore, she wrote 74 instead of 71 for her chest size. *Nico appears to be the rapper of BiBi. *The posters in Nico's room are published official art.Season 2 Episode 4 *In the manga, Nico has a more easy-going personality (similar to Nozomi) in contrast to her vain, jaded and prideful attitude in the anime. She is also shown as wanting to attend UTX and join A-RISE, but could not due to her family's financial background. Gallery :Please refer to this character's Image Gallery. References it:Nico Yazawa ja:矢澤にこ ru:Ядзава Нико zh:矢澤にこ Category:Characters category:School Idol Category:Muse Member Category:Love Live! Characters Category:Otonokizaka High School Affiliate Category:Love Live!